


Roxas just really loves sharks

by lumilumi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumilumi/pseuds/lumilumi
Summary: Vanitas lets Roxas do stupid and fun things
Relationships: Roxas/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Roxas just really loves sharks

**Author's Note:**

> I went to an aquarium yesterday and I had the urge to touch the sharks and stingrays.

There was something about the aquarium that brought out the absolutely mischevious sides of Vanitas and Roxas. Maybe it was how you didn’t have too much of a difficult time putting your hands in the tanks or how there were almost no workers around most of the time. Who knows. 

\- 

“Roxas are you sure you wanna do that?”, Vanitas asked in an equally amused and exasperated voice. He was currently watching his boyfriend attempt to climb a structure around a large tank that housed a variety of marine life, while of course keeping an ear and ear out for any employees.

“C’mon Vanitas they have baby sharks in there!”, the blond answered back as he finally reached the top of the tank slightly out of breath, “Sora and the others never let us far enough from the shore to see any kind of sharks.” 

Vanitas sighed in defeat knowing there was no way to convince Roxas that his whole plan was stupid. He watched as Roxas took off his jacket leaving him in nothing more than a black tank top and dove into the water. Of course, Vanitas would admit that he was a bit disappointed in himself for not thinking about doing something like this earlier it would be fun to actually touch a shark but he’d let Roxas have his fun. The black-haired boy walked closer to the giant fish tank as Roxas swam up to the glass and waved at Vanitas with a happy look. 

“You’re an idiot you know?” 

“Says the biggest one.”, Roxas shot back before getting distracted as he spotted a baby shark and swam away to try and pet it. 

Vanitas only let out a small chuckle before sitting on the hard cold floor and watched Roxas attempt to interact with a tiny clownfish. They were sure to be kicked out and banned if a worker walked by. But..there was something peaceful about watching your boyfriend swim around with some fish in a practically dark room with soft music playing from the speakers. 

Was it the feeling of freedom as you broke the rules without fear of being severely punished? 

‘No, it could be that’, Vanitas thought as he brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them. 

Maybe it was him finally feeling safe? Safe from the darkness that was always looming over him and consuming him during his time with Xehanort. Safe from the constant fear of being dragged back into his old ways and having no one to turn to. He felt safe around Roxas. 

Vanitas smiling softly as the feeling made his heart feel warm and light. 

‘Yeah maybe that it’, he thought. 

It was a small shout of joy that brought Vanitas back to reality.

“Vanitas look! I think they like me!”, Roxas shouted as a baby shark snuggled up to Roxas’s side much the boy’s delight. 

Just as Vanitas was about to answer another shout was heard behind him and they didn’t sound as happy. 

“Hey!”, a worker cried out angrily and rushed towards the front of the fish tank, “What the hell are doing in there kid!” 

Vanitas let out a sigh as he stood up and wondered how long he could knock out the worker for so he and Roxas could make their escape. There was no way they’d be allowed in a 50-foot radius of the aquarium after this.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at StarIllumi on twitter


End file.
